


tear my heart out slow

by nui (cogito)



Series: puzzle pieces from the clay [1]
Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: M/M, altar boy shintaro, i think those are all the tags i need, kuroha is his own warning tag, really this is self-gratuitous fic, snake god kuroha, snakeporn.docx, tags overload, that i will continue eventually, there was a plot at some point but it went to heck and died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:02:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1350040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cogito/pseuds/nui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He sees yellow eyes like electric topaz, tantalizing and paralytic, threatening to send shivers down his spine and binding him in place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> also titled: slithers around.
> 
> i have zero knowledge of how shinto or snakes work please don't hurt me i just wanted kuroshin

When Shintaro is shoved into the temple he doesn’t quite know what to do. He’s sloppily dressed and he can’t remember the last time he bathed (Bathing was a luxury, and he didn’t quite have that at home. Fame was more of his sister’s thing. Luxury naturally followed her where she went). The young man glances around wildly at his new surroundings, trying to adjust to the dim lighting in the temple. His eyes go from the statue in front of him to the pillars supporting the wooden structure.

The clamour dies outside.

“Fricken villagers must have left me here to die.”

The snake god’s victims are always shoved in the temple before they are swallowed whole. That’s how the rumour goes, anyway.

A figure materializes in front of Shintaro, carrying a small light. The teenager sees it bobbing up and down as the figure makes its way towards Shintaro. It isn’t very long at all before Shintaro notices what it actually looks like. The dim light makes it hard, but Shintaro can see that there is a mask carefully covering its face. Elegant etchings of snake decorate where its cheeks should be.

The figure sticks out its hand.

“What the hell is going on?” Shintaro asks, but the figure does not respond. It’s quite small, but Shintaro can make out that it’s a person and quite a slender one at that.

He odesn’t want to take that hand. It’s only a sign that things will go badly for him. There are already signs that Shintaro might be devoured by the snake if he only stays behind helplessly. For example, there is a smell in the air that makes his head spin and his mouth dry. Of course they would resort to drugging him as they lead him deeper into the temple.

“What’s the big idea? What’s going on here? Why was it me?” 

He opens his mouth to complain and shout, but the figure that has appeared to take his hand only places his (her?) finger against his lip.

The message and implication is simple, its master does not like struggling and wants its temple to be silent. Shintaro wasn’t even aware that the snake had servants that it did not eat. Although his goal is simple now, he can’t let the snake simply dominate him like this.

Maybe it’s the drugs finally getting to him but the room is staring to spin, and he almost makes out the sounds of slithering across the floor. A soft, familiar voice bids him to sleep inside his head but he squirms against that, too.

“I w-won’t…. N-not until I get out!”

He struggles, slapping away the masked man’s hands and dizzily leaning against a pillar for support. 

The slithering intensifies until the small, black snake has curled Shintaro’s lower leg, crawling up higher and higher his thigh. Another snake joins in the hissing, curling against Shintaro’s back, binding Shintaro’s hands against the pillar he’s leaned on for support.

“H-haah- Let me go…! You stupid snakes!”

As if voice commanded, another snake materializes almost of thin air, sneaking its way into Shintaro’s haori and settling itself around Shintaro’s stomach. Its cold, scaly body slides across his nipples, and he has to bite back a moan. No way he’s going to let them do as they please…! Scanning the room again, Shintaro attempts to search for the figure that tried to take his hand. But that person is gone and only the lamp they were carrying is left behind.

Snakes are afraid of fire, right? Shintaro squirms, trying to make a grab for it with his unbound foot. 

This is humiliating and violating. The snake that was binding his leg has moved further up slither into Shintaro’s undergarments and curls up at the base of Shintaro’s shaft. His squirming intensifies, trying to reach for the lantern before anything else was going to happen. 

He doesn’t move quickly enough. The snake dusts its tongue over Shintaro’s shaft, coiling and uncoiling itself in smooth, slick motions. At the same time, the snake across his chest slithers and glides, brushing over Shintaro’s nipples and teasing them with its tongue.

Despite his best attempts, a small moan escapes Shintaro’s throat. The snakes seem spurred on by this vocal confirmation and picks up in rhythm. The way it curls and uncurls itself and dusts its forked tongue over his cock—Shintaro squeezes his eyes shut, burying his head in his shoulders.

While the three snakes distract him with that, Shintaro fails to notice the fourth and final snake poking and prodding at his entrance from behind. His eyes widen when he feels the tingling, and he’s crying out again, the tears suddenly evident from the pain.

“N-no- D-don’t---”

But it doesn’t listen and wedges itself in, ignoring the pain Shintaro may be in and the screams that escapes his throat.

And it continues, Shintaro gasping and moaning as the snake fucks him, until Shintaro’s hips buckle and he jerks forward in tune with a heavy, exhausted groan elicited by the snakes. Then, all the pressure from the snakes dissipate all at once, and the figure returns moments later from behind another set of doors, holding up another lamp and picking up the one it had dropped earlier.

“Haa…h…. H-hahh…What the… fuck is wrong with this place….” Shintaro’s voice resounds in the dim shrine’s halls, and he closes his eyes again, too dizzy and too exhausted to continue the sleep threatening to take him.

 

 

Yellow eyes.

He sees yellow eyes like electric topaz, tantalizing and paralytic, threatening to send shivers down his spine and binding him in place. When he tries to reach for them though, he doesn’t get all the way, because he’s already being thrown backwards by some unknown force.

Shintaro jerks from his sleep to a wet awakening. Moment later, he realizes he’s sitting in a bathtub and being scrubbed away at. Someone is dabbing at his hair with soap and polishing his nails and toes in a way he’s never been pampered before. Each of the figures dealing with him look the same, clothed and swathed in black with a white mask concealing their faces so that Shintaro can’t get any sense of identity.

He doesn’t fight it initially. Despite the circumstances, the pampering feels quite comfortable. Then he remembers he’s been shoved and kidnapped into this unwilling hell of a shrine. Gods are supposed to benevolent, gods are supposed to help out- He recalls the elders of the village gathered outside his house, clamouring for his sacrifice before yanking him out of his comfortable bed and shoving him inside the wooden doors and slamming them closed after him. 

He remembers the humiliation he suffered not even that long after his arrival. Shintaro hisses. Now that he’s awake, he’s in more of a position to fight.

“Who are you? What the hell’s going on?” Shintaro asks again, and finds his throat parched and empty. One of the cleaners seems to notice his dry throat and gently holds out a bowl of water. Shintaro glares at it, trying to figure out the others’ intent. If it were poison, why would they bother cleaning him and bathing him first? They could have killed him in his sleep.

So he downs it.

Receiving no answer from them, however, Shintaro’s thoughts drift back to his surroundings. The thought of being bathed by someone who was not himself or his parents illuminates Shintaro’s cheeks with red. Ughhhh… to have other people see him at his most naked. Shintaro sinks into the basin, blowing angry bubbles to keep the others from seeing how red he really is. The heat of the tub is hot enough to make him red, anyway.

Eventually, when they are done grooming him like a dog, Shintaro is allowed to dress himself. They drape a red kimono over him and move into tie the sash and to pull out any wrinkles that may have formed. The process is only lengthened by how quiet everyone is. No one says anything to him, as if words would bring doom upon them and that the world would end.

“H-hey- What gives?”

Then they shove him into the hall rather forcefully, slamming the door behind him. Shintaro stumbles forward, huffing as he pokes at his new kimono.

Once again, another set of doors have closed behind him, for how long? Permanently?

Then he’ll just have to have a word with the “god” of this place himself. Shintaro acquaints himself with the pillars of the dark walls. This is obviously not the entrance but the throne hall. It’s not a particularly big hall, nor is it properly illuminated, but he can still make out the form of a figure sitting on the throne. That must be the snake protecting their village. A god, or whatever it was. A snake, he reminds himself. His village was guarded by a snake who got a sick twist out of molesting his sacrifices before he ate them.

Shintaro bites his lip. He didn’t want to die. There was nothing for him at home, no one to come home to, but he didn’t want to die. The snake grips one of the oil lamps by its throne and stands. There, Shintaro realizes that it’s human, or at least in human form. The light flickers onto the snake’s face, and Shintaro only reels back.

“Y-you-” The sacrifice covers his mouth, shock settling in his body. “Y-you should be dead!”

“And yet, I am not.” The snake replies, holding up the light again to better illuminate his face and yellow, yellow eyes.

“H-how-?” Shintaro’s voice only echoes back incredulity as he struggles to keep his knees from buckling.

He reaches out to stroke Shintaro’s face, curling a thin finger around his cheek. A thin smile worms its way onto the snake’s face. 

“Hello, Shintaro. I- We’ve, missed you quite a bit.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Behind him, the serpents are silent, and aside from Kuroha’s occasional coo, there is silence in the hall.

"What the hell are you talking about? Y-you-"

 

Shintaro shivers, shirking away from the neatly manicured fingernail coiled on his cheek.  His feet carry him backwards, until he falls on his ass, slamming against the hard wooden floors. He scoots back furiously. His mind yells at him. _Anyplace but here_. The fear and shock is poison in his veins. _No, no, no, no._ The visage staring at him carries an expression that doesn't belong on _that_ person’s face.  Seeing Shintaro as frantic as he is, the snake's narrowed expression instead morphs into a semi-apologetic one, eyebrows knitting together in slight worry and his eyes softening as he takes a step closer. Shintaro's stomach churns; _he_ used to make that exact same face too.

" _Oh_ , did I scare you, Shintaro?"

The snake's cooing infuriates him.  Shintaro picks himself up from the sprawled position on the floor into something more presentable. He greets the snake god with a scowl on his face and a tight fist. He’s going to punch the smug look off the other’s face. The reply from the god is instead, a half-hearted finger wiggle. As if there is a foot against Shintaro’s spine, he finds himself on the ground again. The pressure forces his head to bow to the ground and the rest of his body pinned in a prostrated pose at the feet of the throne.

"What ... is this? What did you d-do!?" His teeth chatter as speaks. The force restraining him on his limbs makes it damn near impossible to even open his mouth. The snake must have returned to his seat in the meantime, crossing his leads and leaning against the back of his chair.  The amused look on his face must be in response to Shintaro's struggle to climb to his feet.

"A little something. Will you be good now?"

Shintaro growls. Agreeing to not punch him in his stupid face is probably the most plausible path to not get his head smashed into the ground at the rate this conversation is going, "Fi...ne, just get this stupid... thing off me!"

His chin promptly slams into the ground when his limbs give out as the pressure is suddenly lifted from his body.  The person in the chair lets out short cackle, almost clapping his hands like tit was a show. He wiggles his finger again, and Shintaro’s back on his feet..

This time, he’s more cautious. His fists are relaxed as his side as he stands at the foot of the god’s throne.  He saw the other's face earlier when he held up the light, but the shock was too great to clearly comprehend his features. The lamp-light bounces off the god's cheeks, playing at the hollows of his cheeks, and Shintaro is reminded all too much of his friend when the god smiles.  His mind is hazy, trying to recall the last time he saw the Kokonose boy. It would have been too long ago.

Five years felt like a dream. Had it really been that long ago that he saw Haruka vanish into this very shrine to get devoured by the god that lived within He smiled radiantly then as he promised Shintaro he'd protect the village by sacrificing himself. The doors opened, and then he was gone. Shintaro clamps his teeth. He was helpless then.

Some parts of Haruka's face had changed, becoming more firm and developed, but the overall boyish innocence of it hadn't been lost even though its original occupant was nowhere to be seen.  Shintaro swallows.  If Haruka wasn't the one talking to him, where could he be now?

He's already getting sick of the look on the other's face, twisted with pompous with an edge of superiority. Haruka looked better when he was smiling with honestly and no ill-intent. His fist clenching again, Shintaro asks, "Do you... have a name?"

Haruka once explained that he didn't think Gods had names. It was when there was just the two of them sitting at the riverbank.  Shintaro desperately tried to get a shot at what Haruka was working on, but the other quickly batted Shintaro's hands away. Haruka followed up with, ‘Sensei said that. He also said anything the gods could do, humans could do better.' He could hear Haruka's voice now, clear as a bell in his head. 

Then names for Gods were human replacements for concepts that they didn't understand. Among them immortality continually baffled the mutable human body. Was the snake in front of him immortal too, even though he was taking on a human body? That’s what…gods were, right? Shintaro figures it’s not a question he can answer immediately. Instead, he sighs.

The god stares at him curiously, slanting his head to scrutinize the wrinkles and Shintaro's kimono and the tiny scratches on his face before mumbling, "Does the village not even tell them my name now? That's a shame, veneration should be the first thing they teach..." He waves his hand absently, as if annoyed.

He talks too much. Gods should just stay silent and strike fear into people if they want to be respected. Shintaro keeps his mouth clamped though, not wanting a repeat of earlier. 

Finally, as if not knowing his own name and searching for a replacement, the god replies, "Kuroha will be just fine. You know the characters for black and teeth, right?"

The poisonous black teeth of a snake. Shintaro smiles wryly. Perfect for a god like him.

Slowly, he nods. Half of him is ready to pounce on Kuroha and strangle him for stealing his friend's face and for the intrepid snakes eagerly exploring his body earlier. The other half that belong to reason restrains him. There's no telling what else the snake could do. Mostly, though, Shintaro is scared. Considering how easily Kuroha had him pinned earlier, it was idiocy to even guess at what Kuroha could do. It would be easier to guess at what Kuroha c _ouldn’t._   Shintaro sucks in a breath again to steady his nerves. Trying to be tough about all of this is one thing, but his knees knocking against each other throw his whole tough image out the window.

Seeing the look on Shintaro's face, Kuroha grins as he hoists himself out of his throne. Again, his slender fingers raise to cup Shintaro’s cheek. Cold fingers tightly clamp against Shintaro’s face. He shivers, trying to pull away again.  His face is too close now, and Shintaro can’t help but notice the mole on Kuroha’s face.  It’s some sort of weird triangular marking now where there was a mole before. Unexpectedly, Kuroha lets him go, pulling his hand back.

"Why do you..." Shintaro’s voice cracks. He curses himself for sounding like a half dead rooster, "Look like Haruka?"

The god plays with his untied hair that neatly skirting his shoulders. He twirls a lock around his index finger. Shintaro observes that Kuroha’s face had faintly flickered between anger before settling back into its twisted smirk with his question. _A small triumph but a triumph none the less._

Calmly, Kuroha responds, “I haven’t the faintest idea who you’re talking about, Shintaro.”

“Bullshit. That’s a lie and you know it.  Don’t play dumb with me _, snake_. You know everyone in the village, don’t you?

Kuroha raises his finger, wagging it like a parent scolding a child, “You really shouldn’t call me a bullshitter, Shintaro. There’s a chance you might make me angry.”

Shintaro grits his teeth, “But you know, don’t you? What happened to Haruka!? Tell me! ”

Kuroha doesn’t respond. He can hear the slithering of snakes materializing from thin air, however, as Kuroha’s response. The hissing floods the hall. Shintaro’s next words melt away. As the sounds reach his ears. He sees them out of the corner of his eyes. Black with glowing red eyes, the snakes tangle themselves with his legs. A couple daring snakes climb up his calves, winding itself tightly. His knees knock together, and his body convulses with shivers. The memory from earlier is still pretty fresh on his mind. He doesn’t want the snakes all over him again, gross and slimy and searching for the parts where he was the most sensitive.

"Looks like the snakes weren't enough for you?" Kuroha laughs, sliding his slender, cold fingers into Shintaro's kimono while he’s distracted.

“D-don’t do that-!” he squirms violently, pushing at Kuroha's chest and futilely trying to yank Kuroha's hand, dangerously close to his nipple. Kuroha’s hand is freezing cold while his own burns red hot with shame. Bad enough that the snakes were in there before earlier, worse so that someone else's hands were in there too.

“No,” Shintaro growls, “Get your hands…. off me!” A shove.

Kuroha leans in instead, blowing husky breaths against Shintaro’s jawline and ears. He grips one of Shintaro’s wrists with his other hand.  Bone-crushing pressure compels Shintaro’s veins to throb violently, and he winces in pain. “I don’t think you understand, Shintaro,” Kuroha whisper into Shintaro’s ear, “I don’t think you’re in any position to make demands…”

When Kuroha lets go, a snake has materialized around Shintaro’s wrist. Shintaro reels back like lightning, but the snake remains attached. It’s hardly even moved.  It beelines for Shintaro’s sleeve.

“S-stop-” Shintaro whimpers, reaching inside to pull it out. Instead, the snake snarls both of Shintaro’s wrists together with its tail, and continues slithering up Shintaro’s arms.

“That’s not a regular snake, but you knew that already, right?” Kuroha’s voice is the last thing he wants to hear. Shintaro stumbles backwards again, pulling away from Kuroha’s voice and waddling further and further backwards.  The snakes at his feet make it difficult, and the snake around his arms cause him to slam into a screened wall.  Hissing flares in his ears. Goosebumps break out everywhere on Shintaro’s body.  

Slithering and tightening against his wrists, the snake lets out a pleased hiss, and he can feel the tongues of the snakes on the walls as they search to tangle him with the inked screen.

“ _He_ drew those and I brought them to life.” Kuroha’s voice again. Shintaro shoots him a dark glance, and sees that Kuroha’s hands are tucked into his sleeves.

It makes sense; Haruka’s skill at drawing would make them almost lifelike.  There is one snake, or perhaps a mass of them, has tangled with Shintaro’s waist.  Shintaro squirms some more, hissing and cursing as they tighten uncomfortably against his crotch.

“Call them off! Call them off now! F-fuck! I’ll do anything!”

“Anything, you say?” Kuroha’s arm is above his shoulder, beside his ear. _When did he get there?_ The snakes against the walls peel off him one by one, melding back into the screen as Kuroha whispers into his ear, “Then let’s make a bet.”

“A bet?” Shintaro fidgets again. The snake that’s tangling his wrists still hasn’t disappeared. He must look desperate right now, “What kind of bet?”

 “Still going to negotiate, even after that? Ah, well, I suppose that’s part of your charm.”  Kuroha’s body leans in further against him, pushing him further up the wall.  Now, Shintaro can clearly gaze into Kuroha’s eyes.  They are topaz yellow with the occasional spark, like the ones he saw in his dream, and once again his body is paralyzed and unable to move.  Instead, his lips part to complains.  Kuroha takes this as a sign to capture Shintaro’s lips.  His free hand closes in around Shintaro’s chest, trailing his exposed collar bone.

Kuroha pulls away slowly, a strand of saliva between them, “It’s not often I have sacrifices who are willing to fight against what I’ve said…” His eyes are narrowed, and his lips turned upwards in a crescent smirk, “… So I’ll give you the chance to go free….”

Shintaro looks up, still coughing and choking from the open mouthed kiss.

 “Your expression changed! How cute!”” Kuroha coos. _Disgusting_ , _this_ was what was guarding their gates?   But as I was saying, if I can’t make you give in to me within a month, I’ll let you go, how about that?”

 Shintaro scowls, “How do I know you won’t lie about that, too?”

Kuroha places the hand formerly trailing Shintaro’s collar bones against his bound wrists instead, and the snake fades away. Shintaro rubs his bruised wrists, brimmed with red rope burn. Behind him, the serpents are silent, and aside from Kuroha’s occasional coo, there is silence in the hall. “You’re right to doubt me, I don’t blame you, but if you sign a contract with me, then I have no choice but to let you go if you win. Like the blood pact I have with this village.” 

Shintaro narrows his eyes, “And how do I do that?”

“It’s funny you ask, actually, because I believe you’re familiar with the act already…” Kuroha’s hand slides downwards, pressing against Shintaro’s crotch. Shintaro’s breath hitches, and he bites his lip to prevent the noises forming at the back of his throat.

“What’s- _ah_ -stopping you from taking it from me already?”

“It has to be consensual. I suppose I could just eat you, but that’s no fun. Defeats the purpose.” Something is wet and warm against Shintaro’s neck, sucking and tugging on the sensitive flesh with his mouth. Shintaro tilts his head backwards against the screen. He reaches out to push Kuroha away, but just as easily the snake reappears, binding Shintaro’s wrists together. Kuroha quickly pins the other’s wrists above his head.

“What do you want… when you _\- nn_ \- w-win?" 

“Your soul. I’m supposed to have that anyway, it’s not a bad deal, is it? You’d get to keep your soul for as long as humans live, get off scotch free.” Kuroha’s tongue is against his perked nipples, and his teasing is heating Shintaro’s face up again. “Your nipples are hard already, are you enjoying this?”

His kimono hangs half-off, dangling against his body as a result of Kuroha’s restless hand.  Kuroha’s slimy tongue flickers against one of his exposed nipples, Shintaro shivers. The hand at his crotch kneads quicker, and it’s getting harder to keep himself silent underneath Kuroha’s sensitive touch. His head burns with heat and dehydration.

“F-fine…! A m-month, r-r- _ah_ -right? I’ll do your s-stupid thing...”

“Good, good, it’s what _he_ would want, too.”  A dark grin graces Kuroha’s face as he looks up at Shintaro again. He removes his hand from Shintaro’s crotch, at which Shintaro makes a half-noise of complaint.  The god in smirks in return, untying the obi around Shintaro’s waist to explore the rest of his body. 

“Why... h-here, though?”

“Do you want somewhere more private?” Kuroha chuckles, his hand gripping Shintaro’s shaft firmly now that he’s able, “This is plenty private enough, Shintaro. No one’s allowed in here but me, and now you, I guess.”

Kuroha’s fingers are surprisingly gentle but skilled as he works his way up and down Shintaro’s length, dragging a smooth nail across its exposed head. Shintaro squeezes his eyes shut and lets the moans escape his throat involuntarily.  He would have loved to not give Kuroha the satisfaction of his moans, but his toes are coiling and his breath grows more shallow and twitchier by the second. He rolls his head back. Seeing the freshly exposed pale skin, a snake materializes from the screen, coiling itself around Shintaro’s neck. 

“N-no s-snakes--!” He manages to cough out.

Almost disappointed, Kuroha snaps his fingers and the snake disappears back into the screen, allowing Shintaro a breath of relief until Kuroha’s fingers tighten against his cock, and Shintaro cries out in pain.

Kuroha hums again, releasing his shaft as Shintaro’s attention returns. Quickly, Kuroha finishes him off, letting Shintaro’s cum spill everywhere, and then letting go of Shintaro’s cock all together. Soon after, Shintaro slides downwards, untangling his hands from Kuroha’s neck as the snake disappears. His breath is thin, still trying to stabilize his breathing patterns in the aftermath of cumming in Kuroha’s hands.

“Hey, get up, you’re not done yet.” He hears Kuroha hiss. Through his tired eyes, he can see Kuroha lick the semen off his hand before pulling Shintaro up with a wiggle of his fingers.   Weakly, Shintaro manages to stand on his legs without falling over.

“But we j-just-”

 “Nah, that’s not it.” Instead, Kuroha seats himself on his throne again, and commands Shintaro to straddle him as he sheds his robes.  Shintaro almost gags when he sees Kuroha’s seemingly deformed penis.

Kuroha doesn’t give Shintaro time to compose himself, as immediately he’s pulling Shintaro onto his lap, sliding his hands across Shintaro’s thin legs and soft thighs until he’s reached Shintaro’s buttcheeks.  He grips them firmly, squeezing and finally parting them in preparation for the hard cock that’s about to follow.  It’s already poking uncomfortably at his thighs.  Kuroha slides a finger inside Shintaro’s entrance, wiggling and twisting inside.  Shintaro’s toes curl and his voice quivers, and his arms snake up Kuroha’s shoulders before hanging off his neck.

A second, and then a third finger joins the first. The wiggling gets worse, and Shintaro’s moans are barely contained. In what feels like a second later, Kuroha removes his fingers.

“H-hey-” Shintaro whines.

“I don’t think my fingers will be enough for you, after the snakes…”

Shintaro gulps, suddenly the hard object poking at his thigh makes sense.

 “W-w-wait, wait- wait just a sec---!” 

Kuroha kisses him open mouthed again as he slams Shintaro’s hips against his cock without warning. Shintaro’s eyes go wide when Kuroha’s length effortlessly enters him. It hurts, he howls, screaming into the kiss that Kuroha refuses to break. He doesn’t even feel himself fill with twisted pleasure as the snakes earlier, and instead it’s just raw, raw pain as Kuroha’s barbed penis digs further and further inside with each thrust. Thick and long, it fills his entire backside with pain. Spikes rake against his entrance walls, and Shintaro’s voice comes in screams and yips.

“Ah-aah-- Ggh—S-st-stop- ”

Kuroha kiss him again, and Shintaro can’t breathe. His screams begin melting into moans as the heat mixes with his head.  Kuroha’s hands are still settled around his hips helping Shintaro move his unwilling hips. There are tears in Shintaro’s eyes as Kuroha viciously fucks him, the barbs leaving him aching. 

Shintaro buries his face into Kuroha’s shoulder, muffling his screams as the serpent’s cock pushes deep into him, slamming against his prostrate. Despite the pain, Shintaro’s cock grows harder, bouncing gagainst his stomach until he finally spills over Kuroha’s chest. He hears Kuroha groan into his ears as white hot liquid fills him a moment later. It burns like tongs inside him. Kuroha’s penis had been hard and hot even though the rest of the body was cold.  Shintaro is painfully aware of the semen spilling when it overfills him, splashing on to Kuroha’s exposed legs.

“G-gh- h-hey…”

Kuroha doesn’t pull out after the climax, and Shintaro whines again. One round isn’t enough?

“Relax, relax,” Kuroha coos into his ears again, soft and gentle as he kneads circles into Shintaro’s back as it would help him relax.  It hurts, the longer Kuroha keeps the monster cock in there, the more it hurts. Shintaro whines again, noises of pain escaping him.  They come out his throat mixed with the sounds of lustful moans, however, and Kuroha snickers beneath him.

Utterly humiliated and disgraceful, Shintaro whines again, “H-ha--- P-please- ”

Responding to his commands, Kuroha shoves Shintaro off his lap and onto the ground. He rises to his feet, and Shintaro’s eyes widen in despair, as Kuroha is hard and ready to go again. Gods… really didn’t respond to the same rules that governed humans, huh? His penis is slick, and occasionally gives a little twitch.

“We’re going again, Shin-ta-ro…” He reaches down to grip a fistful of hair at the back of Shintaro’s head, yanking him upwards.  “On your knees. The contract terms have already begun.”

“G-gah-!”

Kuroha sneers in response, “If the village didn’t tell you how to, I’ll have to discipline respect into you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you read anything else I'd just like to say that I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry .
> 
> Okay. Moving on. The history student in me cringes at using wikipedia as a source but hi fic duty calls.
> 
> I was bullied into this by Michelle I swear. I don’t know why Kuroha has a barbed penis but he’s a snake and that’s my excuse. Distracts you with plot and absconds!!!!! very!!!! quickly!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> research notes:
> 
> The worship of serpent deities is present in several old cultures, particularly in religion and mythology, where snakes were seen as entities of strength and renewal. (wikipedia on Snake symbolism.) 
> 
> The honden ( 本殿 main hall?) (also called shinden (神殿?) or sometimes shōden (昇殿?), as in Ise Shrine's case), is the most sacred building at a Shinto shrine, intended purely for the use of the enshrined kami, usually symbolized by a mirror or sometimes by a statue. (wikipedia article on the Honden)
> 
> A hemipenis (plural hemipenes) is one of a pair of intromittent organs of male squamates (snakes, lizards and worm lizards)....The hemipenis itself has a variety of shapes, depending on species. Often, the hemipenis bears spines or hooks, in order to anchor the male within the female… (Wikipedia on Hemipenes)
> 
> The name that Kuroha uses to introduced himself is 黒歯. Literally, black teeth. I extended the metaphor for black to mean poison.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeah so this is the last chapter im pretty sure you can guess what happened ig this is like from july holy shit
> 
> kthxbye dont talk to me anymore covers face im sorory

“So, what do you say?” Kuroha’s yellow eyes leer over him, reminding Shintaro of the first tim he saw them when he was still unconscious in the bath. They were still tantalizing like topaz jewels, sparks bouncing within them in all directions, as if they would never stop. He notices Kuroha has his hair tied, like Haruka’s, and swallows nervously. His own desires are making this pretty obvious, but he wanted to go home, too. There’s only a couple of hours left. He had made it this far…

And yet, there was nothing waiting for him back home, no one to come home to. Momo was dead, Kuroha made sure of that, everyone in the village would probably shun him. When Shintaro looks up from the ground to glance into Kuroha’s eyes, the god smiles, all teeth and fangs. He’s calculated this, he must have, to wedge him into the corner even if he could go back. 

He was trapped from the start.

Shintaro’s hands ball together at his side. Kuroha hasn’t moved a single muscle except for the rise and fall of his chest. Shintaro’s eyes scan over the screens where he had been bound more than once, the door of the preparation room, the small area in the corner of the hall that was used as his futon… all of these had been his living arrangements for the past month.

He thinks about Haruka and the fleeting month they spent without the world on his back. He chews on his lip and tries to recall the details of the portrait Haruka painted for him, remembers Kuroha’s first words. They had been waiting.

“You know, the choice is yours, but Haruka wants you to come with him. I thought you should know.” Kuroha placesh is hand over his heart, eyes crinkling like he was trying to be sincere. Shintaro could spit in his face right now if it wasn’t for the fact that he believed what Kuroha was saying. He can’t believe it, but he does. Haruka is with Kuroha in that body somewhere, and Shintaro could join him.

The seconds tick by internally as the weight of this decision looms over him. Haruka’s voice pops up in his mind, and he remembers his mother who worked so hard to support him. She was sick the day he was pushed in here, and he hadn’t asked Kuroha to check on him since. She would be in a better place now, and if she was gone, then Haruka needed him more than anything.

“Okay,” Shintaro says, looking directly into Kuroha’s eyes.

Kuroha’s face twists as he virtually levitates out of his throne. A moment later he’s behind Shintaro, fingers gently placed over the collar of Shintaro’s kimono. Two tiny fangs protrude from his lips slightly as he opens his mouth.

“Is th-this going to hurt?” Shintaro asks, eyes wide with fear.

“Not if you don’t struggle.” Then, he sinks his teeth in Shintaro’s flesh.

Shintaro screams.

 

 

Standing in his hall, Kuroha licks blood off his fingers, cleaning them of Shintaro’s flesh. Then he wipes his mouth on his sleeves. He turns around, his meal finished, and paces around the room. Towards the preparation room of sacrifices, he orders, “You guys can come in now.”

The black snakes stop rattling their lamps and set them down on the floor to make the room brighter. They’re bringing in mops and brooms and towels. Kuroha pays him no mind and returns to his seat. He returns a slender hand to its position on the armrest while his fingers cradle his cheek. 

“Humans are so predicatable. You pull a few strings and suddenly they’re willing to bend themselves backwards for you. It was fun.”

Behind him, there is the blood remains of Shintaro Kisaragi, meat still clinging to his bones and his kimono shed elsewhere and a puddle on the floor and all over the base of Kuroha’s throne. He doesn’t shift as one of the familiars put his feet in warm water to clean them free of the blood.

Normally, a meal should have been swallowed whole. There was something about Shintaro, however, that just made it important to rip apart bit by bit. Somewhere inside him, Shintaro’s soul protests in the void inside him. Kuroha pats his chest gently, reassuring Shintaro that he wasn’t going anywhere. 

“I love you, Shintaro, truly.” He purrs.

He can feel the warmth of Shintaro’s soul fill his veins, and the light of the room is just warm enough for him to get a little sleepy. The familiars seem to catch his yawn as they dart out with the cleaning supplies. One them stays behind to turn off the lanterns in his chambers.

Kuroha’s eyes gleam in the darkness for a little bit longer, then they close, bathing the room in complete darkness.


End file.
